1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for separating valuable material from unwanted material in a mixture, such as a pulp slurry.
2. Description of Related Art
Flotation processing for the separation of materials is a widely utilized technology, particularly in the fields of minerals recovery, industrial waste water treatment, and paper recycling for example.